UN FESTIVAL UN DESMAYO MI AMOR ERES TÚ
by Sakura Uchixa
Summary: Solo lean esta historia esta interesante dedicada a mi grupo de cosplay ANBU es un NaruSaku porque he quedado enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki


**UN FESTIVAL... UN DESMAYO... MI AMOR ERES TÚ**

Todo estaba demasiado alborotado esa mañana en la supuestamente siempre tranquila Aldea de Konoha, las tiendas, los restaurantes y demás estaban adornados, con luces brillantes, la gente llevaba elegantes atuendos las chicas con kimonos muy elaborados y los chicos con yukatas que increíblemente combinaban con las de las chicas, los niños estaban muy felices comiendo paletas, algodones de azúcar y chocolates... pero todo sin duda tenia un distintivo en común... llevaban un detalle que se distinguía: la forma de una flor de Sakura, si la hermosa flor que adornaba todo Konoha y que sus árboles tenían floreciendo en su máximo esplendor... y ella... si ella la muchacha que caminaba desesperada de un lado para otro llevando recados, no se daba cuenta de ello o es que simplemente estaba demasiado ocupada, cuando llego a las escaleras de la Torre del Hokage se apresuro aún más y entonces se choco con alguien provocando que las cajas que ella llevaba cayeran y lo que la otra persona también tenia salieran volando, se enfado mucho y empuñando sus manos chillo- shaaaanaarooo ¿qué te pasa baaakaa?!!

La otra persona solo entrecerró los ojos y autosuficiente- ¿qué me pasa?!!

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente y señalándose- SAKURA... SASUKE!!

El Uchiha mostraba su sharingan señalándola- tu eres la usuratonkachi que vino corriendo como loca... yo simplemente pasaba con unos encargos OK!!

Sakura Haruno una de las kunoichis más poderosas de Konoha, sin asco alguno le lanzo un puñetazo al GRAN UCHIHA que sin esfuerzo lo esquivo- CHAAA!!! Maldita sea Sasuke!! No vez que estoy al borde de un shock nervioso y vienes con que yo soy la culpable chaaa!!- comenzó a bufar amarga

Sasuke muy tranquilo cruzo sus brazos- ay... Sakura ¿qué te paso estos años?... ¿TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEARME A MI?- se señalo dramáticamente.

Sakura no le respondió nada, solo comenzó a recoger las cajas que cayeron con el "encontrón", meneaba la cabeza y entonces cuando acabo- si lo hice ¿y que?... no entiendes nada de nada... hoy es demasiado importante para la aldea... claro como no estuviste 6 años por acá perdiste las costumbres obvio, solo se te pegaron las costumbres de matones, criminales y demás...!

Sasuke le quedo viendo impresionado con la boca abierta... definitivamente demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en esa aldea, cuando un grito lo hace despertar de su trance- UCHIHA Sasuke!! ¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS ARCHIVOS QUE TE PEDÍ?!!- el Uchiha se asusta y pasa saliva, comienza a recoger los papeles que tiro en el choque con la "dulce Sakura", al levantar la mirada se choca con las orbes jade de la kunoichi que parecía una fiera...

Sakura se voltea y dándole la espalda- apresúrate que Tsunade-sama espera

Sin decir palabra alguna comienza a seguirla, suspirando piensa que ese día sería demasiado largo y se arrepentía un poco de haber aceptado hacer trabajo comunitario por la aldea durante 1 año para reparar los errores cometidos en su pasado, pero sin duda tendría que soportarlo... después de todo fue, es, será y por siempre jamás... Uchiha Sasuke, del Clan Uchiha.

Un escenario, luces, humo, gritos, música y muchas cosas más... eso significaba el Festival de Sakura en Konoha, una fecha muy especial para todos.. menos para una kunoichi que estaba con unos discos en la mano dirigiendo a una bola de tontos que veían los controles de una consola de audio con cara de no saber nada... bufando digito algunas cosas en un teclado- muy bien me ponen las pistas 1, 5 y 7 por favor sino LOS MATO OK

Los chicos le vieron asustados asintiendo con la cabeza, cuando en eso Hinata Hyuuga muy nerviosa se acerca a ella- Sakura-chan ¿ya las cuadraste?- con su típico gesto en los dedos- es que los chicos están listos!

Sakura bosteza- aja... si claro... ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? Yo no siquiera me cambio!!

Hinata la ve de pies a cabeza, era verdad llevaba su ropa normal... un top rojo con cuello chino, con el símbolo Haruno atrás, minifalda negra y sus botas rojas... la Hyuuga meneo la cabeza- ejem... ¿qué harás ahora Sakura?!!

Sakura bufo y simplemente la empujo a la parte trasera del escenario, donde estaban Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, TenTen, Temari y Kiba con pinta de estrellas de pop incluida Hinata que llevaba jeans ajustados, un polo largo color celeste cielo con manga cero con escote en la espalda y sandalias. Sasuke le vio y grito- Sakura!!! ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué no estas cambiada?

Neji serio- claro... me lo esperaba nada es perfecto, alguien tenia que...

TenTen lo vio y este callo- eh... bueno amiga tenemos 5 min. ¿te ayudamos?

Temari y Hinata asintieron con la cabeza cuando Kiba chilla- no hay tiempo!

Todos comienzan a gritar y ella solo se queda estática, hasta que Naruto se acerca a ella y con actitud seria le coloca las manos en los hombros- ¿Sakura-chan haz almorzado hoy día verdad?- le toca la frente- estas pálida, mira sino deseas no salgas...- Sakura se le quedo mirando- ¿qué dije?!

Sakura menea la cabeza- no digas eso Naruto tanto trabajo al tacho no!!

Naruto le mira- pero te veo mal... dime la verdad ¿qué almorzaste hoy día?

Sakura en realidad ni desayuno había tomado y mordiéndose los labios sonrió nerviosa- pues claro que comí tontito... comí okonomiyaki rico!!

Sin duda Naruto no le creía una sola palabra- no me mientas Sakura!!

Sakura iba a responderle cuando Sasuke jala a los dos de los brazos- ¿qué les pasa hoy? Están muy dormidos... tenemos que salir al escenario ahora!

Sin saber como estaba parada frente a todo Konoha que en realidad se veía todo en color negro, luces muy fuertes de colores y humo en el escenario... detrás de Sasuke, junto a Kiba y Neji acomodándose el cabello... comenzó una canción... por alguna razón ella no sabia que debía hacer... ¿cómo bailaba?... Volteo a su derecha Temari comenzó a mover los brazos lanzo su cabeza de frente y luego hacia atrás... ¿qué le pasaba no recordaba nada?!!

FLASH BACK

Neji con un disco en la mano caminaba alrededor de ellos que estaban sentados en media luna- muy bien sarta de perdedores, tengo todo listo y tiene que salir en las 3 semanas que Tsunade-sama nos asigno... que queda!!

TenTen chillo- carambas Neji-kun es algo que nunca hicimos será alucinante

Hinata estaba muy ilusionada- es verdad... además... el grupo... es bueno si

Naruto acomodándose la bandana- es obvio que somos buenos Hinata-chan!

Hinata le vio y Neji- no se refiere a nosotros tonto... sino al musical ok!

Naruto le iba a responder y Sakura que estaba parada con las manos en la cintura- ya basta!! Tenemos muy poco tiempo son solo 3 semanas y bueno...

Sasuke enfadado- no se que hago acá... es estúpido... una perdida de tiempo!

Temari le señalo- tu no tienes que reclamar nada Uchiha... tienes una deuda!

Sasuke solo cruzo los brazos y Kiba zapateaba de emoción- bueno... ya párenle dinos de que se trata Neji o sino coloca el disco en el DVD ps...

Neji sin decir nada coloca el disco, maneja el control remoto y sale un grupo de chicos bailando... al cabo de 04:33 min. les mira- ¿lo ven? Es muy fácil!

Todos estaban parpadeando... Kiba pasa saliva- ejem... ¿si es eso fácil!!?

Sakura solo se toca la frente- ¿cómo diablos lograremos sacar eso Neji?!

Hinata se para y decidida- claro que podremos si el grupo Shinhwa lo hizo... nosotros lo haremos mucho mejor.. por si acaso la canción es 1 éxito...

Temari que estaba con los ojos en forma de corazón- si un éxito en Suna... hasta Gaara intenta sacar los pasos de la coreografía de T.O.P!! BAILEMOS!

5 HORAS MÁS TARDE

Todos estaban en el piso del dojo de los Hyuuga... Sakura chillaba- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENEMOS QUE ARRODILLARNOS TANTO? Mírenme!!!- señala sus rodillas que estaban moradas, con algunos raspones y rastros de sangre, Naruto le queda mirando y pasa saliva mostrando sus manos- verdad!

Sasuke como nunca estaba en el piso rendido- que exagerados son... bueno aunque estoy seguro que hasta esa serpiente de Orochimaru moría con esto!

Todos le miran con gotas en la cien... Naruto se acerco a Sakura y beso una de sus rodillas... ante la mirada lela de todos- dicen que los besos curan todo

Sakura le quedo viendo lela- ah... bueno pero no es necesario... gracias Naruto... además están cochinas- Naruto le vio tiernamente y sus ojos brillaron con una admiración única... como le gustaba esa mirada, como a veces podría dar la vida por esos ojos llenos de amor... INNER JALÁNDOSE EL CABELLO: CHAAA BAAAAKAAA ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES? Sasuke!

Sakura menea la cabeza y viendo a Sasuke- ¿y tu que tal estas en la zona?!

Sasuke ni caso le hace... Hinata llega con unos vasos de refresco- sírvanse!

Neji carraspea y serio con el control en la mano- Hinata-sama no digas eso!

Hinata baja la mirada- ah... cierto... gomenasai!... quise decir... ¿beban ahora?- viendo a Neji nerviosa y el genio de Konoha menea la cabeza- ¿qué?

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

Sasuke volteo a verla y con su sharingan activado- SAKURA MUÉVETE!!

La kunoichi no supo como comenzó a moverse, a bailar... a hacer esa dichosa coreografía... pero justo antes de que acabara todo... de que supiera como demonios es que estaba a par de todos los demás que parecían robots por el grado de sincronización... termino debo de las piernas de Neji que la veía completamente lelo... silencio total... 1 aplauso... 2...3 OVACIÓN TOTAL!!.

Jamás pensó que pudiera quedar sorda con tantos aplausos, gritos y ciega por tanto flash que provenían de la multitud... Naruto le ayudo a pararse pues estaba de rodillas para variar... pero al hacerlo lo único que hizo fue golpearle en la cabeza con una fuerza única... él rubio quedo estúpido- dobe!!

Naruto solo le quedo mirando y solo dijo- Sa...sa ... Sakura-chan ¿qué pasa?!

De la nada de le reclamo algo estúpido en ese instante- ¿por qué no me veías?- Naruto noqueado levanto una ceja, sus ojos daban vueltas- ¿qué?!!!

De pronto sintió en sus manos una sensación de metal... dirigió su mirada hacia ella y era una pulserita que se había roto, era color naranja... no recordaba como es que la había obtenido... Naruto la saco del escenario, todos estaban muy felices abrazándose... Naruto la abrazo en medio de su sorpresa... ella no salía de su trance... ¿qué significa esa pulsera para ella?, cuando de nuevo vio a Naruto a la cara solo podía decir- Naruto ¿estas bien?

Él seguía sujetándola de la cintura- si no te preocupes ya me acostumbre!

Ella seguía insistiendo y tocando su cabeza- dime... ¿estas bien? Naruto...

Naruto estaba distraído viendo unas cámaras... no escuchaba que Sakura decía su nombre... hasta que sintió un peso de más en su brazo... volteo a ver que le pesaba y Sakura caía desplomada en sus brazos...- Sakura...SAKURA!

Nadie le hacia caso y Sakura en sus brazos...como nunca ella no le pesaba nada, parecía una pluma...- Sakura!!! SAKURA ¿QUÉ TE PASA? AYUDA!!

Recién alguien le hizo caso ese era, Rock Lee que felicitaba a Neji y Ten Ten que estaban muy emocionados, se acerco a Naruto- ¿qué le pasa a Sakura?!!

Naruto histérico la arrastraba- no lo se... solo se desplomo... ayúdame a cargarla- Rock Lee le sujeto la cabeza y la colocaron en el piso- SAKURA!!

Hinata volteo por instinto buscando a Naruto y se quedo helada al ver a Sakura tendida en el suelo, tocándose la cara- Sakura!! ¿qué le paso?- se acerco a ellos... eso provoco que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou y Shino- SAKURA!!

Cuando se acercaban... Sasuke siente que alguien lo jala al escenario- no!!!

Era Shizune-san le mira enfadada- nada de NO Sasuke... tienes que hablar!

Sasuke solo meneaba su cabeza señalando a Sakura- pero... Sakura... ella!!

Shizune no le hizo caso y simplemente lo jalo al escenario- basta de excusas!

_AY... ¿qué me pasa? Que mareada me siento... chaaaa no es posible... ¿cómo que estoy mareada? Justo ahora que vienen las fotos... TT no es justo!!_

Naruto gritaba- SAKURA!! SAKURA... VAMOS DESPIERTA!!...

_Ay!! Naruto serás tonto... ¿cómo que despierte? No vez que estoy parada!_

Hinata exclama preocupada- ¿qué... que le paso a Sakura-chan?!

Neji serio- bah... seguro la tonta no comió y por eso es que se desmayo ps

_Abro los ojos... si realmente recién los abro... CHAAAA ¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué me veo a mi misma tendida en el piso?... ¿qué me paso?... no... es ridículo... me toco el cuerpo... estoy bien... oigan!!!... ay no... esa soy yo ¿acaso me..?_

_¿Hey que hacen?... no mis botas no!!... GAARA POR QUE ME TOCAS ASÍ!_

Gaara serio- las botas... eso le corta la circulación...le hay que dar calor!

Naruto estaba muy asustado- no... es mi culpa no le hacia caso!! Sakura!

_Bufo... que exagerado... yo estaba preocupada por ti mas bien tontito... por la pulsera... que... esperen un momento... esa pulsera... ya lo recuerdo..._

FLASH BACK DEL INNER CONSIENTE

Sakura estaba en las escaleras de la Hokage viendo a Naruto que estaba en la planta baja llamándole con su mano, ella con las manos en la cintura- ven!

Naruto no le hacia caso y seguía llamándole, no le quedo otra que bajar a pesar de que estaba muy ocupada tenia que perder su tiempo con su tonto y rubio amigo... al llegar- ¿qué te pasa Naruto? Tenemos que subir ahora ok...

Naruto sonriente- no sin antes darte esto...- haciendo un movimiento con las manos en medio de humo apareció una caja blanca... en ella había una hermosa rosa...- FELIZ DIA DE LA AMISTAD MI QUERIDA SAKURA!!

Sakura impresionada se toco la cara- ¿día de la amistad?... ¿es para mi?!!

Naruto le vio lelo- claro es el día del amor y la amistad ¿no lo olvidaste no?

Sakura meneo con la cabeza y mordiéndose los labios- no... en realidad no lo quiero ni recordar... es un día que no me gusta nada...- bajo la mirada triste

Naruto bufo- mira Sakura-chan olvídate de eso... me tienes a mi ¿no?

Sakura vio la cajita que aún no recibía y se sintió muy extraña... tenia un nudo en la garganta, sentía mariposas en el estomago y tenia la boca seca- pues... si... tu siempre estas conmigo...- recibió la cajita, pasando saliva- esteee muchas gracias de veras yo...- sin saber como se le lanzo para abrazarle muy fuerte y estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Naruto se quedo completamente salido de si... como deseaba que fuera siempre así, bueno al menos sabia que le gusto el detallito a su... ejem a... eh.. bueno ya saben "compañera de equipo", él la abrazo por la cintura- Sakura-chan tu te mereces eso y mucho más... no sabes cuan feliz me haces jeje

Ella, por alguna razón no quería soltarle, la verdad no sabia porque pero hacia mucho se sentía taaan bien, taaan segura, taaan ¿querida?... ¿enamorada?... ALTO... hello ¿qué pasa aquí?... contra su voluntad le soltó, carraspeando- bueno muchas gracias... aunque yo no tengo nada para darte!

Naruto le sonrió como nunca, feliz, satisfecho y enamorado.. ejem... bueno con muestras de cariño- no te preocupes me es suficiente con solo tenerte!

Sakura le quedo viendo lela, ¿de donde salió ese chico taaan dulce y tierno? Eso si que era demasiado cursi para el rey de los tontos...- ay como dices!!

Naruto con las manos en la cintura- de veras!! ¿cómo te mentiría a ti ah?

Sakura se sintió mal ante eso y negó con la cabeza-no quise decir eso Naru

Naruto se quedo helado ¿Naru? Wow ese día si que era mágico- ah... yo...

Cuando en eso Sasuke apareció en lo alto de las escaleras- hmmm oigan!!

Naruto sintió que se le caía el mundo perfecto que había imaginado durante años... por ese teme... ese imbecil que recién regresaba a Konoha- que teme!

Sasuke frió- pues que Tsunade-sama nos llama... ¿por qué se demoran tanto?

Sakura se quedo viendo al piso y Naruto- pues le doy un presente a Sakura!

Sasuke alzo las cejas intrigado- ¿regalo a Sakura... es tu cumpleaños acaso?

Sakura solo continuaba viendo el piso y Naruto- no teme... es el día del amor y la amistad... es todo- los dos se lanzaron miradas de electricidad- y yo...

Sasuke bufo- hhmmm... tonterías... bueno les espero en el despacho ok...- así desapareció de la puerta de entrada, una brisa corrió en ese momento.

Sakura sin decir nada con su cajita en la mano comenzó a subir... pero sintió que Naruto la detuvo en seco, volteo a verle- eh... ¿qué te pasa Naruto? Yo...

Naruto decidido- no subiremos, no es justo que estemos en esa tonta reunión con la vieja Tsunade... somos jóvenes, disfrutemos de este día ¿si?!

Sakura le vio sorprendida- ¿cómo dices eso? Hoy se decide lo de Sasuke!

Naruto se enfado un poco- ¿y que? nosotros ya cumplimos con hacerlo regresar a la aldea ¿no? suficiente... ni siquiera las gracias nos dio ni nada!!

Eso era verdad Sasuke regreso como si nada hubiera pasado... no reparo en todo lo que sufrieron, lloraron, lucharon y enfrentaron para traerlo de vuelta... nada le importo... pero ella... levanto la mirada a la torre- Sasuke!!

Cerro los ojos... Tsunade-sensei se enfadaría... pero... por alguna razón quería pasar el resto de la tarde... y su vida con ese rubio que sujetaba su mano... ¿dijo vida?... bueno noche, cuando en eso- ¿Sakura que me dices? ¿tienes una cita conmigo hoy día?- le volteo a ver extrañada- ¿una cita?!!!

El rubio temblaba... sentía que el kyubi se le quería salir... eso fue muy pero muy difícil de decir solamente... – eh... yo invito, comemos lo que quieras ¿si?

Por alguna razón eso le pareció muy gracioso- chaa ¿no comeremos ramen?!

Naruto paso saliva y negó con la cabeza- si tu no deseas... no comeremos!

Sakura suspiro y bajo las escaleras, Naruto estaba muy feliz- vamos pues!

Y así los dos amigos comenzaron a caminar... a los 100 metros el rubio se detuvo en seco y la peli-rosa- ¿qué pasa ahora?... no te habrás arrepentido!!

Naruto negó y tomando aire- claro que no... solo que yo... bueno... ¿puedo cogerte de la mano?... digo solo por hoy... como amigos... como compañeros!

Sakura que no podía aun asimilar todas las sorpresas del dobe... por alguna razón extendió su mano y sonriente- claro esta bien... – INNER- CHAAA ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? LE DAS TU MANO AL TONTO- apúrate o me...

Naruto a la velocidad de luz cogió su mano de una forma increíblemente delicada... solo que estaba sudando... en todo el cuerpo menos en ella- vamos!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_¿QUE PASO CON MIS RECUERDOS?... eh... sigo tendida en el suelo... shanaroooo... eso es patético... toda una ninja en ese plan de muñeca... Naruto sigues a mi lado... "un amor como el nuestro no debe morir jamás... amar y ser amado es darse por completo"... ¿ah que canción es esa?... ¿quién la canta?... ah... ¿eres tu acaso...o tu... quien de ustedes es...? ¿ya la oí antes verdad?... ese día 14... ay "ES COSA YA DE TONTOS... AQUEL QUE DA SERENATA O AQUEL QUE REGALA ROSAS"... ¿quién canta?... ¿rosas?..._

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cogidos de la mano, dos integrantes del equipo 7 de Konoha... el tercer miembro recibiendo una reprimenda de parte de la Hokage... por haber traicionado a la aldea y no haber traído a su equipo a su "condena" eso creo.

Mientras tanto el mencionado tercer miembro- ACHUUU!!... hmmm que raro

Delante de él estaba Tsunade-sama muy seria- ¿dónde están Naruto y Sakura...?- Sasuke simplemente encogió los hombros- ¿cómo que no sabes ah... si fuiste a traerles?- El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza- ¿y entonces que?!

Sasuke bufa- hmmm ya se lo dije... les deje subiendo las escaleras es todo!

Tsunade entorno los ojos- ya se... les importa un pito tu destino... al fin y al cabo el equipo 7... ya tiene 3 miembros ¿no es cierto vengador Sasuke Uchiha?- esto lo dijo cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en su silla- bueno...

Sasuke abrió los ojos y golpeo la mesa- no diga eso jamás!! Nosotros somos el equipo 7 y punto!!! NI UNO MENOS NI UNO MÁS!!... además ese emo idiota jamás de los jamases... nunca... ni pensándolo... podría reemplazarme!!

Tsunade autosuficiente- ah... no le digas eso a Sai, él ayudo en tu búsqueda!

Sasuke levanto su pierna derecha sobre la otra- si claro, solo para matarme!

Tsunade asintió-puede ser... pero es miembro del equipo 7... por eso se fueron...- la Hokage jamás pensó decir esas cosas, pero sospechaba lo que pasaba con esos dos... al fin y al cabo Sasuke les abandono alguna vez- y tú!

Sasuke le miro muy serio- entonces apurémonos en esta tontería... quiero pasar el día de la amistad con MI EQUIPO!!... y destruir cucarachas por allí!

Tsunade sonrió con ironía- ah bueno... día de la amistad... apuremos entonces

Sakura echaba chispas frente a una pastelería- shaaanaroooo ¿qué rayos?!!

Naruto con la cabeza gacha- ttebayo!! Ahora si que se ha vuelto famosa!

Sakura levanto su puño libre- más les vale salir rápido... sino yo misma!!

Naruto asustado- ¿nani?!!... no digas eso... podemos ir a otra pastelería!

Sakura iba a hablar cuando un chico- vayaaaa... no pensé vivir para ver esto

Naruto levanta su mirada mientras se limpia la nariz de tinta negra- Sai!!

Efectivamente era Sai, su "compañero" sentado sobre el techo de la pastelería viéndoles con su típica sonrisita- hola Naruto... Sakura... feliz día!

Los dos se miran irónicamente- si feliz día de la amistad... sin compromiso!

Sai con un gota en la sien- ejem... bueno estoy aprendiendo a expresar mis sentimientos... y de verás feliz día equipo...- entonces de su canguro saco 1 pergamino y se lo lanzo a Naruto que lo cogió extrañado- mi regalo team

Naruto le soltó la mano a Sakura, a regañadientes para desenvolver el pergamino... Sakura se acerco a él para verle...al extenderlo se quedaron parpadeando durante varios segundos... Sakura paso saliva- gracias es lindo!

Naruto no dejaba de ver el dibujo que había en él, eran sus retratos... los 4 juntos, incluido el capitán Yamato, "posando" y abajo decía- "mi equipo", Sakura tenia a su Inner golpeándolo en una viñeta a su costado, Naruto enfrentándole y Yamato- sensei haciendo su técnica... en el borde- "comenzamos muy mal, continuamos mal... pero espero no terminar excluido"

Sakura levanto la ceja extrañada- ¿excluido de donde Sai? Gracias x el Inner ah...- sonrió rascándose la sien y con su gota anime incluida viéndole.

Sai sonriente-no eres Sakura sin tu Inner... excluido del equipo desde luego!

Naruto levanta una ceja-¿espera un momento? Sakura ya no hace eso desde pequeña... ¿cómo es que sabes eso?- le mira muy serio o más bien celoso...

Sakura se pone a pensar... eso era verdad, ¿hey como es que Sai?- cierto!!!

Sai sonriente encoge los hombros- bueno digamos que alguien me contó!!

Naruto cruzando los brazos- te haces al muy chulito...– Sakura se ríe- ¿qué?

Sakura riéndose- ay Naruto es que hacia mucho no decías "chulito" me haces recordar viejos tiempos- tranquilizándose, no muchos saben de eso- quien

Sai decide bajar del techo y salta ante el susto de los dos- pues simple, Ino!

Esto lo hace señalándole la frente a Sakura, que dio un paso hacia atrás para no caer... los dos se miran lelos- ¿Ino Yamanaka... ella te habla a ti Sai?

Sai se ofende y pasa saliva- claro que si, que tiene de malo eso... es... es...

Los dos le miran con caras de inquisidores... entonces se aparece Sasuke que carraspea... los 3 le miran, parpadean y lo ignoran, Naruto- es que Ino es Ino

Sasuke se queda lelo... lo ignoraban por ese emo decolorado, jamás pensó sentir lo que sentía en ese instante por esos dos... tomo aire- Naruto... Sakura... ¿por qué me dejaron solo con la vieja histérica de Tsunade? Hablen

No le hacían caso porque le preguntaban a Sai como es que logro la hazaña de hacerse amigo de Ino Yamanaka, Sakura- esa INO CERDA como te dijo!!

Naruto- es que Ino es tan "nice" no lo se... ósea "no te asimilo ni comprendo"

Sai les quedo mirando y sonrió- ya no sean así ella es buena chica.. manyas!

Los 3 ríen en conjunto ignorando olímpicamente al Uchiha... que se enfada y mostrando su sharingan... o eso parecía ya que era diferente- ahora verán!!

Abre sus ojos y se choca con que no paso nada... Sakura le mira con resignación- uy!! Olvidaste que soy muy buena bloqueando doujutsus Sasuke!

Naruto y Sai estaban sentados en el piso tocándose la cabeza- si claro UU

Sasuke enfadado-es que no me hacen caso... y yo... bueno quiero estar con ustedes, Tsunade ya me dio mi condena... no se que me pasa pero yo... solo...

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos... dijo que quería estar con ellos, Sai levanto un dedo- ejem... Sasuke Uchiha... las cosas ya no son tan fáciles como antes!

Sasuke- cállate... clon mal copiado... metiche... ¿cómo te atreviste siquiera... ósea pensar... que puedes reemplazarme en el Team 7? Yo soy el tercero!!

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos y Naruto serio se levanto- Sasuke te aclaro algo, nunca nadie podrá reemplazarte o tomar tu lugar jamás, es imposible

Sakura un poco melancólica- eso es verdad somos el equipo 7 de siempre... solo que con un miembro de más, es todo... nunca nadie podría reemplazarte

Naruto le vio y ella también... ejem prácticamente dijeron lo mismo... meneando sus cabezas... Sai sonrió- yo nunca busque ni pensé reemplazarte... no podría, ni podré... mi meta era matarte pero luego me di cuenta que no valía la pena, le habría echo mucho daño a Naruto y Sakura que me enseñaron que la amistad puede curar heridas y hacerte sonreír otra vez!!

Sasuke estaba impresionado, pasando saliva se da cuenta ¿qué le paso, porque reacciono así?... no se entendía así mismo, ese no era él cuando alguien dijo riéndose- jaja... estas celoso Sasuke Uchiha... es increíble jaja!

Naruto, Sakura y él veían lelos que Sai se reía de verdad- jaja esa es buena

Luego de calmarse, hablar un poco y que Naruto le diera palmaditas en la espalda a Sasuke que no salía de su asombro... se despedían de Sai que según él tenia una cita importante, Sakura haciéndole adiós dijo bajito- ve con Ino

Naruto sonreía- ttebayo... que día mas impresionante este ah... bueno... ejem

Sakura estaba muy feliz con Sasuke así que pensó que era hora de un reencuentro de verdad, triste pensó que podría salir a solas con ella otro día

Ante el asombro de los dos Sasuke, les abrazo por los hombros-bueno luego de mi impresionante... pero no menos made in Uchiha... escena de celos... los dejo solos amigos míos... yo necesito recuperarme de esta mala impresión ok!

Naruto saco su Inner- TTEBAYO ES TU DIA DE SUERTE Uzumaki SIII!!- pero luego él con cara de tristeza- ¿por qué dices eso teme? Ya estamos!

Sasuke le conocía... – seee claro... la verdad es que quiero estar descansado para mi condena... Naruto ¿me puedo ir a tu departamento? Tienes TV yo no

Sakura curiosa- es cierto... dinos que te dijo Tsunade-sama ¿es muy grave?!

Sasuke paso saliva- no lo creo... ya les contare luego, ustedes disfruten ok!

Naruto extrañado- ¿cómo que no tienes TV Sasuke...? no manches teme!!

Sasuke recibiendo la llave- claro ps usuratonkachi mi TV esta malograda!

Sakura levanta un dedo- es verdad, por no usarla seguro se descompuso!

Sasuke asintiendo se despidió de ellos y se fue caminando, con las manos en lo bolsillos... sin entender como pudo dejarles solos... lo único que sabia es que Tsunade-sama era una "loba" al descifrar sentimientos- "hello al amor... Sasuke esos dos se quieren, pero mucho más que amigos... él te gano", no sabia en que le gano Naruto... pero Sakura ya no era la misma niña fastidiosa que dejo desmayada cuando se fue, era una mujercita que sabia lo que tenia y quería... pero era una ciega frente a sus propios sentimientos... ni su Inner.

Por su lado Sakura entro como alma que lleva el diablo a coger una mesa de la pastelería cuando esta se libero... Naruto se quedo helado mientras la seguía... al sentarse con ella- jeje... reaccionaste rápido Sakura-chan bien!!

Sakura tomando aire- shannarooo... claro que si estuvimos como media hora!

Naruto sonriente- pues bien comencemos con las ordenes Sakura-chan!!

Sakura feliz aplaudió, ella pidió una torta de tres leches y él una torta de chocolate... al no haber ramen que le quedaba opino resignado, pero feliz.

Cuando de pronto por la radio comenzó a sonar una canción que hacia mucho tiempo no habían escuchado los dos se llamaba "Amores como el Nuestro".

En una de esas Naruto canto- "un amor como el nuestro no debe morir jamás"- se quedo callado viéndola- "como Romeo y Julieta lo nuestro es algo eterno, estar enamorado es darse por completo, un amor como el nuestro...

Sakura le queda viendo y continua- "... no debe morir jamás... amar y ser amado es darse por completo, un amor como el nuestro no debe morir jamás"- así se quedan viendo y sonríen- hacia mucho que no la escuchaba!

Naruto oculta su melancolía- aha... yo tampoco Sakura-chan... pero debe ser hermoso cantarle esa canción a la persona a la que amas ¿no crees eso?!

Sakura le quedo viendo extrañada y la canción continuo- cierto es lindo...

Nunca pensó que Naruto hablara del amor así... la canción terminaba ya.

Así se la pasaron conversando, riendo, recordando su niñez y contándose detalles de sus respectivos entrenamientos ya que nunca habían tenido oportunidad con tanta misión desde su reencuentro hacia ya casi 2 años, ósea ya contaban los dos con 17 años ahora, al darse cuenta de la hora también notaron que bebieron del mismo vaso sin darse cuenta... no pudieron evitar sonrojarse pero no lo hicieron notar, eran las 8 de la noche ya, llegaba la hora de despedirse Sakura jamás pensó pasarla tan bien en esa fecha que para ella era patética por que nunca la pudo celebrar de verdad.

Naruto me acompaño hasta su casa y al despedirse dijo- Sakura cierra los ojos por favor... no seas malita ¿si?- sonreía muy tiernamente al decirlo

Sakura se quedo lela- ay Naruto que cosas me pides... pero bueno lo haré!

Ella cerro los ojos, cuando sintió que Naruto le cogió una mano y en su muñeca sintió algo extraño... cuando abrió los ojos noto el detalle- ¿qué fue?

Al ver su muñeca vio una hermosa pulserita en forma de flores de Sakura color naranja que Naruto le acomodaba- pero... si es... wow es... que linda

Naruto sonriente- ttebayo!! Que bien que te gusto dudaba de si te gustara

Sakura acerco su muñeca a su cara para verla mejor- ay es hermosa!! Muchas gracias Naruto- y otra vez le abrazo muy fuerte, ese día había sido maravilloso por él jamás pensó que ese tonto pudiera tener esos detalles.

Naruto estaba feliz, la abrazaba y se sentía completo, realmente amaba a esa chica... pero ella jamás le correspondería, pero igual la seguiría amando.

Al separarse un poco se quedaron viendo frente a frente... fijamente... sentían sus respiraciones...sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo... sin saber como sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco... sus labios se necesitan...

zzzzzz

_Abrí mis ojos... y aun seguía allí... tirada como una completa idiota... chaaa ¿qué paso con Naruto? no lo recuerdo... oigan despiértenme por favor hagan lo que sea... despiértenme ya!!!... Oye Neji ¿qué diablos haces? Por que apuntas tus dedos a mi pecho... oye... cuidado... ayyyyyyy...eso duele... Naruto... Naruto... te... yo te... ¿qué siento por ti?... yo... que pasa NARUTOO_

zzzz

Voces... susurros... me falta el aire y esa voz asustada- Sakura-chan... ya...

Enfoco mi mirada borrosa a esos ojos azules... que siempre han estado para mi... si claro y ese hermoso cabello rubio... sigue hablándome kitsune... sigue.

Naruto recibe una botella- vamos Sakura-chan reacciona... abre los ojos!

Sasuke estaba a su lado con un vaso- ¿cómo que no saben porque desmayo?

Neji serio- su chakra no tenia nada de energía... ella no ha comido nada hoy!

Naruto enfadado- claro yo sabia... lo sentía... se lo dije y no me hizo caso!

Sasuke le da un golpe- ¿y donde estabas tu para hacerla comer pues dobe?

Naruto le grita- pues ocupado en la organización del evento de hoy temee!

Hinata les veía enfadada- oigan muchachos... basta de discusión... Sakura!

Mis ojos estaban abiertos y vi parte de la pelea... estoy acostumbrada, son ellos pero para detenerlos cojo la mano de Naruto que tiembla al sentirme... no se porque pero ahora lo necesito solo a él, al sentirme me mira- Sakura!!

Sasuke también me mira y pasando saliva, se notaba asustado- Sakura al fin!

Naruto me ayuda a incorporarme colocando su mano detrás de mi espalda- muy bien así despacio nomás... mi... digo Sakura-chan... ¿ya estas mejor no?

Mi rostro queda frente a de él... me mira entre preocupado y feliz, ¿qué paso esa noche? ¿acaso nosotros dos nos besamos esa noche?... no se que pensar... yo solo quiero saber eso... para saber realmente lo que mi corazón siente, lo que yo siento... ese desmayo me sirvió para eso y- Naruto...yo...

Sonriente no me deja continuar pues coloca su dedo índice en mi boca- ya basta no te esfuerces... vamos bebe esta agua calientita... vamos bebé linda

Sasuke me ofrece el agua de la botella- si Sakura nos asustaste mucho hoy

No asimilaba lo que había pasado... bebo un poco y luego apoyo mi cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y Sasuke asustado- ¿estas bien? Sakura respóndeme ya!

Solo muevo mi cabeza... y susurrando solo quiero una cosa- quiero comer!!

Naruto me acaricia- esta bien Sakura-chan... ahora mismo vamos a comer!

Sin saber como terminó en los brazos de Naruto que me cargo como si fuera un pluma... me sentía muy bien en sus brazos, me abrazo a su cuello y escondo mi rostro en él mismo... jaja que gracioso se puso nervioso pues tembló, Sasuke tranquilizaba a los demás que preguntaban por mi mientras Naruto seguía cargándome, Sai se aparece con una mantita que me la coloca encima, muy preocupado- no permitas que se enfrié... ¿ya estas mejor no?!!

Solo muevo una pierna y escucho a Ino- ay frentona... mañana comerás bien!

No le hago caso... llegamos a un puesto de comidas, no se ni lo que comí solo se que yo estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke y Naruto me daba de comer en la boca, una sopa salada con fideos grandes que cortaba antes de brindármelos y luego Sasuke pidió algo con wuantanes fritos... mis favoritos.

Al terminar ya me sentía un poco mejor, los dos me veían preocupados y enfadados, Sasuke- hmmm te pasas Sakura como se te ocurre no comer hoy

Naruto estaba desconocido serio y enfadado como papá- es cierto, eso fue una imprudencia de tu parte... todos nos dimos tiempo, comer es importante

Sakura débilmente- gomenasai... pero por favor mañana díganme mi vida... ahora solo quiero descansar por favor... – no sabia de donde sacaba energía

Sasuke bufo- ay niña!! Bueno Naruto llévala a su casa please amigo, debo terminar de ayudar a Tsunade que sin ella se volverá más loca, ok cuídala!!

Naruto me carga otra vez en brazos- claro que si teme más que a mi vida!

Increíblemente Sasuke se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente- ya Sakura... mañana iré a tomar el desayuno contigo ok... quiero hot cakes sip!

Así se aleja y Naruto me lleva a mi casa en silencio, es increíble me siento demasiado bien en sus brazos... quiero preguntarle que paso ese día 14, pero tengo miedo de que me diga que lo trate mal o que simplemente no paso nada, eso si seria muy problemático... escondo mi rostro en su cuello otra vez... vaya nunca me di cuenta de que olía tan bien... tan varonil... cuando en eso él se ríe...- jaja Sakura-chan me haces cosquillas jaja... pero esta bien... sigue!

Sakura suspira- ay Naruto... ¿que piensas que te estoy haciendo ah...?

Él se para en seco y suspirando- no nada... discúlpame... es que yo... bueno...

Ay soy una tarada... pero no puedo seguir en la misma situación, debo aclarar mis ideas, sentimientos ahora o nunca... tomando aire- Naruto ¿aclárame algo por favor?- eso lo digo seria para luego mirarle a los ojos- ¿el 14 que paso entre nosotros dos?... estuve recordando... o soñando cosas contigo!!

Él me mira impresionado y pasa saliva, sonríe falsamente- ¿qué dices? Nosotros salimos, nos divertimos mucho... te lleve a tu casa y... y... nada más

Suspiro y me doy cuenta que me oculta algo... hago el ademán de querer pararme, él no me deja... y tomando aire- además lo que paso, como dijiste... fue solo entre amigos, nos emocionamos un poco por la glucosa es todo!

Stop... entonces si paso algo... - ¿ah yo dije eso? ¿pero que paso?!! Dímelo ya!

Naruto sigue avanzando- no sé... me dijiste que no te lo recordara y creo que lo olvidaste... eso es bueno... nuestra amistad se conserva es lo bueno!!

Ya basta de esta situación- ya basta párate... y dime ¿qué demonios paso?

Naruto me mira suspirando, toma aire y cerrando los ojos- pues nos be...

Si dime que es verdad... que nos besamos... no ya no aguanto más, quiero recordarlo ahora mismo... con mi mano derecha tomo tu rostro... lo giro hacia mi rostro... me miras impresionado y pasando saliva- Sakura-chan... yo!

Te acaricio la mejilla, donde están esas marquitas en forma de bigotes y acerco mi rostro al tuyo...- ya no digas nada más mi Naruto- y así sin más cierro mis ojos y lo hago... te beso, huno mis labios a los tuyos... es obvio que es sorpresa porque al comienzo no me respondes y luego ya poco a poco... me dejas explorar tu boca con mi lengua...estas nervioso por que estas temblando, luego tus manos me sujetan mas fuerte la cintura y las piernas, ahora exploras la mía tu lengua es tan traviesa... wow que bien besas, y eso que no se mucho de eso pero eso no importa eres tú ... te entrego lo poco de mi ser en ese beso... hasta que nos tenemos que separar por falta de aire... abro mis ojos y te veo agitado... wow es impresionante como me siento tan feliz, tan completa... es como si todo cuadrara en mis memorias... ese beso fue parecido a...

FLASH BACK

Tu respiración esta cerca de mis labios y poco a poco me besas la mejilla, la frente... me abrazas por la cintura... que sensación más envolvente la de tus brazos rodeándome... hasta que delicamente tocas mis labios... me quedo en shock pero no te rindes... es mi primer beso que debo hacer... simplemente me dejo llevar... abro mi boca y comienzas a explorar mi boca muy delicadamente... como pidiendo permiso recorres mi columna con tus dedos... wow dejo escapar un gemido... eso es intenso, seguro Jiraiya pervertido te instruyo... o el kyubi te da instrucciones... ahora tu abres la tuya y puedo hacer lo mismo que tu... wow se siente genial de verdad, me abrazo a tu cuello para luego juguetear con mis dedos en tu lindo cabello... nuestros cuerpos se acercan más... jamás pensé sentir tantas emociones juntas en un solo momento... pero luego te separas bruscamente y agitado- Sakura-chan!

Me acaricias el cabello delicamente y abro mis ojos- que... que cosa Naruto!

Estas nervioso... y mi orgullo estúpido...- bueno esto es solo entre amigos ok

Ya sabes la emoción del día... siento mucho esto... me deje llevar... ok...

Naruto desilusionado- ah pero yo pensé que tu bueno me...

Me volteo y tragándome mi dolor... impotencia no se... – basta no me lo recuerdes nunca más ok... olvidémoslo ambos... y seamos los mismos amigos!

Me viste impresionado... y solamente te fuiste dejándome parada... allí.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mis lagrimas salen de mis ojos al recordar esa burrada que cometí... y es que la verdad ese desmayo me ayudo a darme cuenta que inconscientemente yo te quiero... no, yo te amo Naruto Uzumaki, la pulsera, la rosa, la salida, los nervios... el ignorar a Sasuke, eso significaba... solo significaba que yo- yo...

Tú nervioso me miras- mira Sakura... discúlpame no volverá a pasar pero tú

Te miro y sonrió- yo te amo Naruto Uzumaki- sonrió y te acaricio- te amo!

Me miras impresionado... tanto así que casi me sueltas y chillas- ¿qué?!!!!!

Sonrió y me abrazo a tu cuello... susurro en tu oreja- te amo mi kitsune!

Tus dedos presionan mi cuerpo... e increíblemente comienzas a llorar, eso me deja helada y nerviosa- ¿qué te pasa Naruto? Yo bueno... discúlpame!

Niegas con la cabeza y sonríes- ttebayo!! Mi Sakura-chan yo también te amo... siempre te ame, eres mi musa de inspiración, lo eres todo para mi... no se que decir... me haces tan feliz... mi Sakura-chan... mi flor de cerezo me ama siiiiiiiii- comienzas a dar vueltas conmigo, solo grito de la adrenalina- si

Yo mareada te sujeto el cuello- basta Naruto... ya basta!!! Ahhhh vomitare!!

Te detienes mareado y sonriente- lo siento... pero me siento demasiado feliz

Nos quedamos mirando un tiempo y luego nos damos cuenta de la situación, en la que estamos... nos quedamos mudos, ahora capto que él esta cargándome durante todo ese tiempo, tomando aire- por favor me dejas...

Él me mira y niega con la cabeza- no Sakura-chan estas débil, no lo haré!

Encojo los hombros que me queda y le digo- Naruto, ya no me digas "chan"

Sorprendido me mira y comienza a avanzar- ¿por qué me pides eso? Siempre lo hice desde niños, desde que te conocí a los 10 años en la academia jeje... aunque no me lo pidas no lo haré... o si lo hago ya no será chan sino "hime"

Eso me hace ponerme roja como me vas a decir princesa- ya no seas así ah!

Cerrando sus ojitos bufa- ttebayo si eres mi princesa Sakura-hime, yo no tengo lata en decirlo para nada... ¿te puedo llevar a otro lugar por favor?

Paso saliva, este chico y sus sorpresas- bueno esta bien... es temprano aún!

Y así salta hacia un techo y eso me asusta un poco, pero que más da sé que no pasara nada con él... avanzamos hacia el bosque y cuando llegamos a un claro me deja en el piso arrodillándose- mira linda este es un sitio para ti

Levanto la mirada y la vista es impresionante, ese claro estaba rodeado de árboles con flores de Sakura en su máximo esplendor me quedo viendo todo eso con la boca abierta y cuando le veo al rostro- ¿cómo descubriste este lugar?- él levanta la mirada y ve el cielo que mostraba una hermosa luna llena y entonces me acaricia la cabeza- Jiraiya me trajo para que te dijera mis sentimientos algún día aquí, siempre lo supo y me dijo de este lugar para ti!

Eso me emociona mucho y me le quedo mirando cuando en eso- y así lo haré... Sakura ya sabes de mis sentimientos por ti, siempre te ame desde niños, estar juntos es lo más maravilloso para mi, ¿quisieras ser mi novia o más?!!

Sonriente le vi, entendí lo de novia pero- ¿cómo que algo más Naruto-kun?

Él se pone muy rojo y baja la mirada- pues quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo es lógico... no podría sobrevivir sin ti... por eso más adelante serias mi esposa... jaja sé que parece estúpido pero no sé... yo bueno... te amo... y...

Sin más lo beso nada más, mi amor ya no es inconsciente es muy consiente de que dices la verdad, ser una familia... no puedo estar sin ti, te dejo y me miras- acepto todo mi amor, ser tu novia, tu esposa... ser solo tuya ahora que sé que eres para mi no te dejare... es todo tan rápido pero así es te amo... Yamato-sensei alguna vez me dijo que yo te amaba... cuando te enfrentaste a Orochimaru, sentí morirme al verte así... todo cambio y no me di cuenta, me moría de celos cuando te hicieron ir con Hinata y me volvía loca pero no comprendía... ahora lo sé todo... eres al que amo Naruto...!

Tu estabas demasiado impresionado- yo también te amo Sakura, nos han pasado tantas cosas... cuando regrese y ya no eras la niña a la que tenia que proteger me dejo frió... pero mi amor creció hacia la mujer que eres... me dolió tanto ver que te dañe esa vez... y jure nunca más hacerlo, eres mi vida!

Me abrace a tu cuello y tú a mi cuerpo... estaba segura que nadie ni nada nos separara jamás, ahora que ya sé que eres mi razón de ser no te dejare...

ZZZZZZ

Camino hacia la oficina del Hokage, mi apariencia es ahora diferente llevo un traje muy parecido al de cuando era niña pero más corto y ajustado a mi cuerpo, un chaleco blanco y unas botas negras altas con tacones, mi cabello esta largo hasta la cintura pero lo sujeto con una coleta... al llegar me choco con un ANBU más alto que yo y de muy buen cuerpo, se saca la mascara, nos vemos sonrientes y él toca la puerta- ¿crees que ya haya acabado la reunión con Kazekage? mi escuadrón debe salir a una misión importante... Sakura!

Le toco el hombro- ay que apresurado Sasuke... son recién las 8 de la mañana y además tu escuadrón es el mejor del país del fuego, esperemos!

Entonces se abre la puerta y era Temari del Desierto quien lo hizo- ah buenos días, pasen nomás que ya acabo la reunión de planificación!

Sonrientes pasamos... Sasuke dirige su mirada al Kazekage- buenos días Gaara-sama ¿cómo te ha tratado nuestro Hokage hoy?- esto lo dice riendo

Gaara menea la cabeza- pues mas o menos... solo me ha invitado a comer!!

Sakura cruza los brazos- chaaa ¿cuándo no, verdad mi querido Rokudaime?

En la silla del Hokage se encontraba una persona que hacia recordar a Yondaime solo que con una picara sonrisa- ttebayo... mi amor ¿cómo eres ah?

Sasuke- hmmm nunca dejaras el ttebayo... dobe... bueno ya me voy ¿me das?

Naruto el 6to Hokage se para y le da unos rollos a Sasuke el jefe del mejor escuadrón ANBU de la historia- muy bien, suerte amigo y no seas muy cruel!

Todos le miran con sonrisa tonta y Sasuke- hmmm tratare ok... nos vemos...- antes de salir de la oficina- ah ¿Sakura cuando regrese me haces mi... ?

Sakura entorna los ojos y asiente-si Sasuke cocinare todo con wuantanes ok

Sasuke sonriente- arigatooo!! Nos vemos Gaara-sama, Temari-san y equipo!

Así sale, todos se quedan viendo, minutos más tarde el Kazekage y su hermana salen para quedarse solos... Naruto se acerca para abrazar a su esposa y ella a su querido Hokage, se besan dulcemente ambos- te lo dije!

Sakura se ríe y seguía abrazada a él- si claro tontito... ¿qué haremos hoy?

Naruto piensa- lo mismo que hacemos todos los días... tratar de conquistar el mundo- le brinda una sonrisa resplandeciente y ella le saca la lengua- oyee

Sakura lo besa apasionadamente, a pesar de que habían pasado ya como 10 años desde que se caso con Naruto, se convirtió en la señora Uzumaki cada día la volvía más loca, no había día en que no aumentara su amor hacia él, lo mismo le pasaba a él... se hizo Hokage hacia 6 años y su sueño se cumplió, pero más que nada, es que a su lado en el momento en que Tsunade-sama le colocara el sombrero del Hokage estaba ella, sujetando su mano viéndole con admiración... todo lo había echo por ella, para demostrarle que podía ser alguien y lo lograba en ese instante... nunca olvidara que se lo coloco a ella, frente a todo Konoha y la beso apasionadamente como ahora y para siempre.

FIN

Hello... luego de mucho tiempo, si lo sé es mucho ya, y es que me han pasado muchas cosas más que nada malas me robaron mis cosas más valiosas entre ellas mi serie entera de Naruto (toda hasta shippuden), DVD, cámara digital y discman mp3... si estuve de malas, lo único bueno es que siendo Sakura Haruno en mi grupo de cosplay me di cuenta que soy una loca fanática de Naruto Uzumaki, hemos ganado en un concurso a mejor cosplay grupal aún no me la creo, esta historia salió de un verdadero desmayo de Sakura en una actuación, de la salida que tuve con Naruto el 14 de febrero y mi imaginación, esta historia se la dedico a la persona que más quiero en este momento que es Quan mi Naruto, te quiero demasiado, mucho, te extraño... ¿qué me haz hecho? En fin y a mi grupo de cosplay ANBU los mejores de Perú. ARIGATO

Ya subiré el Ligeramente Embarazada disculpen la demora. Sayonara matane


End file.
